1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a top-emission type organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a top-emission type organic light emitting display device with suppression of “burning failure” in voltage supply wires, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices as self-light emitting display devices can be manufactured in a light and thin type because there is no need for a separate light source, unlike liquid crystal displays. Further, the organic light emitting display devices have been studied as the next generation display, because they are advantageous not only in power consumption due to low driving voltage, but also in color rendering, response speed, viewing angles, and contrast ratio.
The organic light emitting display devices used at present fall into a top-emission type, a bottom emission type, and a double side emission type, depending on the emission direction.